


Amber Coloured Treasure

by EonWolf



Series: SidLink Week 2017 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amber earrings, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Link and Sidon are so cute, M/M, Sidlink Week, The Zora see gifting earrings as a sign of courting, piercing is even more intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonWolf/pseuds/EonWolf
Summary: SidLink Week Day 6: TreasureLink didn’t think much of it when he gave Sidon the Amber Earrings





	Amber Coloured Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Yes I realize that I've posted SidLink Week two months early but I swear it's for a good reason. I won't be around in June so I figured I'd do it early. *also I didn't realize it said June but it works in my favor so

The Zora people see the offering of earrings as a sacred sharing, usually reserved for a marrying couple or courting. The physical act of piercing one's ears or fins, however, is considered a private and intimate practice still continued by few.

So, when he arrived in Sidon’s bed chambers and offered a set of beautiful amber earrings to Prince Sidon, he was met with a startling reaction that he didn’t understand. The red Zora had instantly became flustered and couldn’t form a coherent sentence without being turned into a stuttering mess. Link wasn’t aware of Zora culture and didn’t realize that what he was doing was inappropriate- especially since he was propositioning the Prince of the Zora. 

Link takes the earrings back, cradling them gently in his hands. He was confused by the Prince’s reaction and the first thought that came to mind was that they were ugly and displeased Sidon. He thought they were pretty, however, sitting there plush in a plain black box and golden trim. They were small studs, not huge and blingy, but small and delicate. They meant more, especially because of what he had to go through to get them. 

“I’m sorry…” Link automatically mumbled as he stared down at the jewels. “I didn’t realize you didn’t like this kind of stuff…” The Prince was always adorned in all sorts of glittering and dazzling jewels and fancy accessories, Link thought that the earrings would fit the man's taste.

“No no no!” Sidon waves his hands around frantically as if to stop Link from taking them away. “It’s not that I don’t like them- Link I love them. I just don’t think you understand the meaning behind them…” Sidon attempts to explain.

“The meaning? Aren’t they just plain ol’ amber earrings?”

Sidon sighs and kneels to be at Link’s height, “Not the stone, Link. In Zora culture, we consider the act of gifting earrings as something only for courting couples…”

A hearty red ghosts over Link’s face and his ears become beat red as Sidon explains this to him. “I-I’m sorry Sidon, I didn’t know…”

“It’s perfectly alright! However…” Sidon trails off, “If I'm being perfectly honest with you, Link, I would still like to accept this gift, if you’ll let me.” 

His heartbeat speeds up and Link’s blue eyes grow wide at what Sidon is implying. If he was to give Sidon these earrings, they would officially be courting, or, dating, in 

Hylian terms. Link is hesitant before he nods, once again presenting Prince Sidon with the box containing the amber earrings. 

Hands cup his own and Link realizes how badly his hands are shaking. He’s wanted Prince Sidon since he’s met him and never before now did he think that he would have a chance with him. 

“My dear,” Sidon speaks, bringing Link’s attention from his hands to golden eyes, “You don’t understand how much this means to me.” He’s closer now to Link’s face and places a kiss on the Hylians forehead. 

With a fluttering heart, Link moves his hand, bringing it to the side of the Prince’s face, rubbing the red fin that hangs along the side of his face. He notices the lack of any previous holes and it makes his heart leap. 

“Can I pierce them for you?” He’s unsure if it’s appropriate, but if just giving earings is intimate, than so must be the actual act of piercing. 

It was clear by the expression on Sidon’s face that Link’s thoughts were exactly right. 

“O-or not, I’m sorry-”

“No no, Link- I’d love nothing more than to have you do this for me.”

Link stills and smiles, “I’ll need a needle.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, a long and thin needle is brought into his line of sight. 

There is silence between the two as Link picks the place and sets the tip of the needle against Sidon’s smooth scales. He presses before applying force and sliding the needle through. Sidon doesn’t even flinch, he just sits still and exhales gently. He removes the needle and replaces it with the earring quickly. The process is repeated with the other side and they’re finished, now sitting silently, admiring the work.

“You look beautiful…” Is the only thing Link can muster.

Sidon wastes no time in kissing Link.


End file.
